1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a solar cell module manufacturing method.
2. Background Art
There has been proposed a Japanese roof tile type solar cell module using a transparent protective member having a non-planar shape (Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, as a solar cell module using a transparent protective member having a non-planar shape, there has also been considered a solar cell module installed on a wing of an unmanned air vehicle (Non Patent Literature 1).